This invention relates to a method and apparatus for effecting the initiation of molecular processes in substances present on the surface of the apparatus.
The initiation or catalysis of molecular processes or reactions can be conducted by a variety of means and many ways of effecting them are known.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of a novel means of effecting the initiation and/or catalysis of molecular processes by means of the bombardment of molecules by electrons emitted from a particular type of source, which means it allows for good control of the energy of the electrons during the bombardment.